


The Plan, the Movie, and the Date

by RetroWhat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sam Ships It, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroWhat/pseuds/RetroWhat
Summary: Sam decides that he, Dean and Cas deserve a day off, so he scores them tickets to the movies. However, he doesn’t go...





	The Plan, the Movie, and the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back with another cringey and fluffy fanfic? This girl! 
> 
> I know The Last Jedi isn’t even out yet, it’s not even December ffs, but I’m so ready for it to be.

Sam mischievously smiles to himself as he waits for his brother to get back to the bunker. He’s spent the morning thinking up a plan, that has the possibility to go horribly, or well. Sam suspects the latter is the most likely.

Growing tired of waiting, Sam messages Dean.

_Dude, I thought you were just going to the gas-n-sip? What’s taking so long?_

_PLEASE tell me you didn’t cuss out the guy for not having any pie stocked again?_

_Calm down. I didn’t_. Dean replies. _I’m almost back to the bunker._

Sam rolls his eyes at the fact Dean’s texting and driving, and deems it best to not reply.

“What was the rush about?” Dean asks as he walks into the kitchen, setting bags down onto the table.

“Well, I was thinking that we deserve an off-day, and… I just so happened to get three tickets to the showing for The Last Jedi tonight.” Sam smirks, feeling a little smug as they were sold out.

“Ok, sounds good. Have you already told Cas?”

“Not yet.”

“Tell me what?” Castiel questions, appearing at the doorway.

“We are going to the movies tonight, but I’m not going to be able to go at the same time as you guys. I have to do something beforehand.” Sam informs the two.

* * *

 

Cas and Dean sit on the bench outside of the theater waiting for Sam, who was supposed to arrive almost ten minutes ago. Dean sighs, now being the one to rush, he texts his brother.

_What’s taking YOU so long?_

Dean narrows his eyes at the fact Sam replies almost instantly.

_Merry Christmas, Dean. ;)_

As he reads Sam’s reply, Dean figures out what’s taking him so long. He isn’t coming, and he knows exactly why his brother isn’t.

“Son of a bitch.”

Cas looks over at Dean. “What?”

“Sam isn’t coming.”

“Howcome?”

Dean ponders whether or not he should tell Cas that Sam is trying to ‘set them up.’ “He’s… not feeling well. Said to enjoy the movie without him though. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Dean won’t admit it, but a part of him is glad that Sam decided to pull this stunt. Cas is really enjoying the movie and popcorn. Dean’s enjoying the movie as well, but he’s also enjoying stealing secret glances at Cas.

* * *

 

“That was amazing!” Castiel exclaims as they walk out of the theater.

“Agreed.”

“It’s a shame Sam had to miss out, though.”

“Yeah, _real_ shame.”

* * *

 

Dean and Cas walk down the bunker steps to find Sam sitting at the map table on his laptop. He looks up and smirks for what seems like the hundredth time today.

“So, how was the” He pauses, preparing himself for the death glare he knows he’s going to receive. “Date?”

Cas furrows his brow and looks over at Dean. “Where we on a date?”

Dean, who is more than flustered at the moment, tries to say no but fails.

“Well, if we were…” Cas smiles. “I enjoyed it.”

Dean stands there frozen, face like a tomato, staring at Cas (like that’s a new thing.)

Sam sighs after minutes of an awkward, and very tension-filled, silence. “Oh, would you two just friggin’ kiss already? Damn.”

Dean nervously smiles at Cas. The two are already in the other’s ‘personal space.’ All That needs to be done is one of them grabbing the other by the face and kissing them. Which surprisingly, Cas does just that.

The two immediately go right into a makeout session and Sam starts to feel like he’s intruding. He gets up to head to his room, but decides he’d better take his laptop instead of leaving it on the table, it was expensive and he doesn’t want it broken after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s all for this horribly written piece of shit. (Wow, I really love my work can’t you tell?) 
> 
> Anyway, enough self-deprication. I don’t want this account to ONLY have Destiel fanfictions (not like that’s a bad thing) but I want some other type. All Supernatural, of course, but I need ideas! 
> 
> I’ve been pondering a Supernatural + Stranger Things crossover...


End file.
